Life's So Precious
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Life's a struggle when they has changed when Alexis is now pregnant with her and Jaden's baby. R&R Jaden/Alexis


**Okay, y'all, this is my story of Jaden and Alexis in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It's about them having their first family together!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Life's So Precious

"Jaden, I'm pregnant."

Jaden's thoughts kept running through his own head. He was nervous but a little excited when Alexis told him that she's pregnant. And of course, she is 1 month pregnant.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, sorry, Lex, I was just thinking about our baby," he admitted.

"Alright, I believe you, Jay," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"We'll get through this."

* * *

Later, Alexis is three months pregnant and her morning sickness is got much worse for her.

She came out of the bathroom weakly and lied down on her and Jaden's bed.

The brunette looked at his pregnant girlfriend with his brown worried eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up to her boyfriend and shook her head. "No, Jay."

Jaden stroked her cheek. "Hey, I know getting morning sickness is bad for you, Lex, but it's going to be okay. I promise. We still almost six months to get ready."

Alexis smiled at Jaden and kissed his cheek. "I hope so, babe. I love you."

"Love you."

* * *

With every passing day, Alexis would slowly grow larger than ever.

At six months, her belly was a nice, round shape like a beach ball and there was no hiding the fact that she was pregnant. Also, the female blonde is having mood swings and she is craving caramel popcorn and hot pickles.

So, everyone in close relation to their friends and family knew and were happy for the young couple.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you, Alexis!" Jasmine yelled happily.

"I know, I love babies!" Mindy said.

"Thanks, guys so much," Alexis said as her boyfriend rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"So, Lexi, am I going to have a niece or a nephew?" Atticus asked.

"You'll find out soon, big bro," Alexis said.

"Besides, I'm hoping for a boy," Jaden said.

"Right, we'll name him Jaden Jr!" He yelled.

Alexis heard what Atticus said that made her angry. "Hush!" She said.

Syrus high-fived Jaden. "Way to play, Jay," he said. "What does babies come from?"

Jaden and Alexis looked embarrassed about the question.

"They're from Cleveland, soldier," Hassleberry said.

"I'll tell you, Sy," Chazz said. "When the two people love other..."

Then Syrus started to freak out.

"So disturbing!" He yelled as he ran off.

Jaden and Alexis giggled a little at Syrus' embarrassment.

"Sometimes, he embarrass himself," the female blonde giggled.

The brunette chuckled. "True."

* * *

Alexis is eight months of her pregnancy and she and Jaden just finished the baby's nursery when they found out the sex when Alexis was seven months. They're going to have a baby boy.

One sunny day at the Domino park, the girls are throwing Alexis a baby shower.

Alexis is so happy that she had already received her baby gifts from her mom and her friends.

"Aww, thanks, guys," she said. "That really means a lot."

Alexis' mom, Taylor kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Anything for my daughter," she said. "Where's Jaden?"

"He said he had to work," Alexis said. "He also said baby showers is too girly."

Jasmine sighed in annoyance. "Boys."

"They have no clue about things are too girly," Mindy said.

The girls giggled at Mindy's comment.

Only one more month until Jaden and Alexis became parents.

Only one more month until they saw their son.

Only one more month until they had a family.

Only one more month.

* * *

Alexis is now nine months pregnant and she's so close to go into labor.

She is shopping with Atticus' girlfriend Hillary for baby clothes.

After they pay for the baby clothes for her son, Alexis felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she groaned as she held her stomach.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Hillary asked in worry.

"No, I'm going into labor," Alexis groaned. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll call Jaden from work on the way," the dark-haired female said.

"Okay."

* * *

The gang arrived at the hospital and Alexis is in one the rooms at the maternity ward with Jaden by her side.

The blonde groaned in pain when she had another sharp contraction. The brunette held her hand. He hated that his girlfriend is in pain.

He stroked Alexis' soft cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Alexis gave a weak, sweet smile to her boyfriend.

Then, the couple heard the baby heartbeats became frantic as they started to get worried. The doctor and the nurse came into the room.

"The baby's heartbeat went down! Jaden, I have to ask you to leave!" the doctor yelled as he pushed Jaden out of the room.

"Is Alexis and the baby okay?"

The doctor and nurses are now doing a c-section on Alexis so they can save their baby boy that's inside her and then work to save Alexis. Before the c-section has started, Alexis was out by general anesthesia.

* * *

Jaden and the others are at the waiting room as they wait for the news.

"I hope she and the baby are okay," Syrus said.

"I kept wondering the same thing, Sy," the brunette said.

"Poor Lex," Chazz said. "She's probably being scared right now."

"Guys just have faith in my sister and my nephew," Atticus said.

They nodded as an agreement.

Hassleberry put his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "She'll be alright, soldier."

Jaden nodded.

When he was praying for his girlfriend, he heard a cry.

It was their _son._

The door opened and the doctor came out.

"Mr. Yuki, right this way please."

Jaden felt so excited as he walked into the room. He saw Alexis laying there holding their child. He felt his heart rise.

"He's perfect," the blonde said sweety. "He looked just like you. We're so glad we had him."

"I know," he said sweety. "You did great, Alexis."

Alexis smiled.

The baby has his mother's skin, has brown hair streaked with blonde. He opened his eyes to reveal he had his father's brown eyes.

Jaden chuckled as he stroked his son's soft cheek.

"You're right, Lex," he said. "He really look just like me."

The brunette hugged his girlfriend gently as she was recovered from her c-section and kissed her cheek.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm really sore because the doctor found out the baby's cord was wrapped around his neck twice," Alexis explained.

"Whoa, that was scary that you just had major surgery but you came out beautifully," Jaden said.

The couple looked at their son as he is asleep in his mother's arms.

"What should we name him?" The blonde asked. "We cannot naming him after you."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "I know that."

They kept staring at their son until Alexis came up an idea.

"How about... Ryan Blake?"

"Ryan Blake Yuki..." Jaden started. He smiled at his son. "That's perfect. The name is Ryan Blake Yuki."

Ryan cooed at his parents.

"Hi Ryan," Alexis cooed. "This is your mommy and daddy."

"Yeah, your game has been already started to turn on," Jaden cooed.

Then, he and Alexis kissed even though the blonde held Ryan.

"I love you, Alexis."

"I love you, too, Jaden."

The End!

I'm so sorry for slacking off from working my story "Yu-Gi-Oh! When Three Worlds Collide." I'll finish the chapter ASAP.

Okay, everyone, review!


End file.
